1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting leakage current in a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recently increasing interest in eco-friendly means of transport, much research on electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and electric bicycles has been conducted. In particular, research on high-power, large-capacity batteries for driving such means of transport are ongoing.
In implementation of high-power, large-capacity batteries, a plurality of battery cells are generally connected in series to form a battery module, and a number of battery modules are connected to each other via a connection member, such as a busbar, thereby forming a battery pack that can provide higher power and larger capacity.
If used in a high-temperature and high-vibration environment, such as a vehicle, insulation of the battery modules of the battery module may be damaged by the high temperature and vibrations, which may cause current leakage to occur, which may cause electric shock, performance degradation of the battery, and fire.